veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Claude Pea
Jean Claude is a French pea from France. He also acts in VeggieTales with his brother, Phillipe. He and his brother speak in a French accent unlike most veggies. Madame Blueberry and a couple more peas are the only ones who also speak French. Jean Claude is different from Phillipe because of his tone of voice and because he is taller. The Good Egg Of Gooseville. Appearance Jean Claude pea is a small green pea with head beady black eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles no freckles. Acting *Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Defender Wall and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Narrator and Salesman Worker #1 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Great Pie War and Bob the Tomato in "King George and the Ducky" *Bigthan Peaoni and Wheels in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Servart #1 and Monks and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Restauranteurs and Ninevite in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" '' *Winston and Himself and Fries Peas in ''"The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Winston and Worker in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Egyptian Guard and Himself in "Babysitter in De-Nile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Angel in "Pizza Angel on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself and Coward and Guard #1 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mayor Annasent in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Himself and Football Player and Angel in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Worker in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Munchie in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Chato and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Candarda Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Gustav's Men #1 in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Callad Love" *Greeny in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Mai and Gustav's Men #1 in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Big Red in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Jacques and Himself in "The Pennliess Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Guard and Angel in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Jack and Himself in "The Little House that Stood on The Good Egg Of Gooseville" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" Gallery 67420_156961867671995_156959537672228_328841_4617978_n.jpg|Either Jean Claude or Phillipe in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Peas(Josh).jpg|Jean Claude & Phillipe in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Peas 002.jpg|Jean-Claude in "King George and the Ducky" Jude.jpg|Jean Claude as Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Jude concept.jpg|Concept art for Jean Claude as Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe" 164078_182223738479141_2835186_n.jpg|Either Jean Claude or Phillipe in "The Hopperena" on "Twas the Night Before Easter". Mai.jpg|Jean Claude as Mai in "The Little Drummer Boy" BigRed.png|Jean Claude as Big Red in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Jacques.jpg|Jean Claude as Jacques in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Jacques concept.jpg|Concept art for Jean Claude as Jacques in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Peas